Martirio
by Bea1258
Summary: Algunos sueños son la puerta a la verdad, esta en nosotros descifrarlos.


Ni Tokyo Ghoul ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

En realidad, esto no tiene mucho sentido, pero realmente me gusto, así que decidí publicarlo :D

* * *

 **Martirio**

.

.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies, ¿o era el quien temblaba?, no los sabia, pero de algo estaba seguro, a donde se dirigía jamás temblaría, nunca.

Ladeo la cabeza con duda, ¿A dónde iba…?

Paso saliva, el fuerte viento alboroto su negro cabello ¿negro? ¿Qué…? Una ráfaga especialmente fuerte ocasiono que su máscara, que colgaba de su cuello, se agitara, solo entonces se dio cuenta que la tenía.

–¿Qué…? – extrañado la tomo entre sus manos, fue entonces que noto que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, abrió los ojos con horro; la sangre no era suya.

Miro a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en la azotea de algún lugar, el precipicio estaba a solo un paso de él ¿era el lugar a donde se dirigía? Sin ser consiente dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la orilla.

–Kaneki… – La voz extrañamente conocida lo saco de su aturdimiento, un rubio de gran sonrisa lo miraba con cariño. –Tranquilo… – El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, él no era Kaneki; el rubio siguió sonriéndole y con un gesto demasiado natural poso una mano en su hombro, accionando que su pulso se elevara. –Está bien, todo está bien.

El chico siguió sonriente, pasándose una mano por la barbilla, como al descuido.

–¿Hi-hide?... –No supo de donde había salido su voz.

–Estoy bien – El rubio continuo sonriendo, pero su mirada se perdió por un momento en el fondo del precipicio, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre por todo el torso, al pelinegro se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en la sangre de sus manos. –Pero vuelve a casa ¿quieres?

Y sin más, el chico sonriente salto al vacío.

– ¡HIDE!

Antes de que pudiera saltar tras él, una mano fuerte lo tomo del brazo, solo fue capaz de ver como el rubio se perdía en la inmensidad, casi en cámara lenta lo vio susurrar un "te veré aquí", sintió sus ojos arder en desesperación, quiso gritar, pero un fuerte tirón lo hiso darse vuelta; entonces quedo frente a una versión de sí mismo, con el cabello completamente blanco, alborotado y vestido de manera degradante, la mirada de su otro yo estaba fija en el suelo, sus dedos enfermizamente blancos con uñas negras aferrándole la muñeca.

Y luego, casi como si fuera lo más normal de mundo se miró directamente, detrás del que le aferraba la muñeca, estaba el, con el cabello bicolor y la mirada amable pero vacía. El peliblanco alzo la mirada, una mirada negra, llena de horrores contenidos, torturas y muertes, y se vio reflejado, pelinegro y enclenque, con ojos temerosos y rostro cansado.

Y ahí, en medio de un lugar desconocido, acompañado de sí mismo, soltó una carcajada, limpia pero amarga, todo era tan malditamente complicado, era como si alguien hubiera tomado sus cuerdas y comenzando a jugar con ellas, forzándolo a interpretar el papel de peón en un show retorcido solo por aburrimiento, y entonces, como acto final, enredo todas y cada una de ellas al punto de tener que cortarlas de raíz para poner salir; pero a también era tan sencillo que resultaba absurdo.

Cortar todo de raíz, ¿Cuántas veces ya lo había hecho?

El chico que le sostenía la muñeca, el ghoul de un ojo, comenzó a susurrar números, su kagune comenzó a surgir de apoco, tras él, Sasaki Haise, solo sonreía. ¿Y él? ¿Y Kaneki ken?

El peliblanco y Haise comenzaron una pelea que no comprendía, tratando cada uno de obtener el control, el viento soplo ferozmente, trayendo consigo la voz de Hide resonando en su mente "Vuelve a casa", y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, la desesperación corriendo por su cuerpo y en un segundo estaba cayendo.

Por un momento se sintió volar, se preguntó si Hide había sentido lo mismo, y deseo que fuera cual fuera el destino de ese precipicio, volver a ver a su amigo.

.

* * *

.

Sasaki Haise abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su cuerpo temblando y su respiración dificultosa le ocasionaron problemas al levantarse, como pudo llego al baño y se miró al espejo, su cabello seguía siendo blanco con mechones negros; suspiro de alivio. Solo una pesadilla.

Miro el reloj, eran pasadas las tres; aun con las manos temblando se dirigió a su cama, necesitaba calmarse y volver a dormir.

Arima le había dicho que no le prestara atención a sus pesadillas.


End file.
